Aoi Sora
by riezyoe
Summary: "Mari terus menikmati semua ini Temari. Sampai nanti," ajak Shikamaru. Temari pun mengeratkan pegangannya kemudian.


**Aoi Sora**

_**Author **__: RiezYoe__ (btw ada yang masih ingat sama yoe gak ya? karena sering ganti penname kkk)**  
**__**Genre **__ : Friendship, Romance-nya anak kecil XDD__**  
**__**Cast**__ : Shikamaru, Temari__**  
Pair**__ : -Little- ShikaTema_  
_**Lenght **__ : Drabble_

_**Warning**__ : hm... hm... typo –mungkin- XD_

**xxxxx**

Dua pasang kaki mungil itu mengayun perlahan. Saling mensejajarkannya agar terlihat serempak. Melangkah riang dibawah biru cerahnya sang lukisan alam. Berdendang kecil di riuhnya angin semilir yang menyeka kulit putih mulus mereka.

Tautan kedua tangan berbeda empu disana setia terayun-ayun mengiringi alunan langkah riang sang bocah. Menikmati bersihnya udara dibawah rungkutnya pepohonan. Menerima hembusNya yang suci dan menenangkan. Memberikan sentuhan kasih tak terkira demi kisah sang bocah.

Disana, didepan sebuah bangku kayu yang panjang disudut jalan setapak taman terhias bunga liar itu mereka menghentikan langkah. Masih menautkan jemari, mereka bertatap pandang satu sama lain. Seakan saling menanyakan 'Kita duduk disini, kah?'.

Sang bocah bermahkotakan kuningnya surai tekuncir empat itu terkekeh kecil lantas melepaskan tautan jemari mungilnya dari sang kawan. Ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju satu-satunya bangku dihadapannya lalu duduk dengan manis sambil mengumbar lengkung senyum yang diyakini mengandung zat _addictive_ berlebih. Candu alami bagi siapapun penikmat senyum sang bocah ayu disana. Lengkung sabit dengan hiasan sepasang mata bintang yang menyebabkan garis tawa dipermukaan pipi merona itu terlukis apik. Sungguh pesona yang kuat mengingat ia yang masih bocah.

Dan sang bocah tampan yang masih setia mematung diatas kasarnya tanah disana masih saja tak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan. Dudukkah?

Si bocah ayu disana menepuk-nepukkan telapaknya yang mungil nan halus disana pada sisi bangku yang kosong disampingnya. Bermaksud menyuruh sang kawan tercinta untuk duduk bersandingan dengannya.  
"Hei Shikamaru, duduk sini! Disampingku," kata si bocah ayu. Mengulurkan tangannya menyuruh sang kawan bernama Shikamaru itu untuk mendekat.

Shikamaru, bocah berrambut gelap terkuncir itu mendekat. Lantas mendaratkan tubuhnya pada kasar sang bangku kayu. Saling bertatap kembali, keduanya tersenyum.

"Disini, kau bisa melihat langit luas, Shikamaru. Karena bangku ini ada di tengah-tengah hamparan pepohonan." Ujar sang bocah ayu. Shikamaru tersenyum lantas membuka mulutnya.

"Bagaimana kau bisa menemukan tempat ini, Temari? Ini jauh dibelakang gedung rumah sakit," tanya Shikamaru yang mulai penasaran. Setia memandangi ayunya wajah sang kawan bernama Temari disampingnya. Sedikit menyesap aroma vanilla milik Temari yang terkuar melalui hembus semilir.

Masih diam. Temari menautkan jemari telapak kanannya pada jemari telapak kiri Shikamaru. Membuat Shikamaru lagi-lagi tak mengerti.

"Coba rasakan, Shikamaru, tengadahkan wajahmu ke langit dan pejamkan kedua matamu." Jawab Temari yang tak menjawab pertanyaan sang kawan. Shikamaru menurut kemudian. Melakukan apa yang Temari katakan.

"Apa kau merasakan sesuatu? Bukankah ini menenangkan? Inilah yang kurasakan," tanya Temari yang mungkin lebih tepat dianggap sebagai pendapatnya sendiri. Tapi Shikamaru mengangguk. Setuju akan yang dirasakan Temari? Kemungkinan besar terjawab iya.

Hening. Seakan tautan tangan disana adalah sebuah penghubung, mereka berkomunikasi di sunyinya batin masing-masing. Sengaja menyembunyikan segala percakapan dari sang pecandu kisah roman kedua bocah yang masih akan menginjak masa puber disana. Mereka terlalu sibuk berkutat bersama heningnya fana. Membiarkan anak rambut masing-masing mulai terkoyak hembusan angin.

Shikamaru mengeratkan tautan tangan itu. Membuat Temari menoleh sejenak. Membiarkan penglihatannya menyapu lembut wajah Shikamaru yang begitu tenang. Tak lama, ia pun kembali pada posisinya. Menikmati ketenangan yang ia rasa telah ia dapatkan.

"Mari terus menikmati semua ini Temari. Sampai nanti," ajak Shikamaru. Temari pun mengeratkan pegangannya kemudian.

"Hm, sampai dimana kita akan terus bersama," jawab Temari menyetujui. Lantas kembali pada posisinya semula. Memejamkan matanya. Menikmati setiap _moment_ yang dilewatinya bersama sang kawan dekat.

**The End **

Ini sebenarnya FF dari fandom screenplays yang saya post di FB sama blog. Karena sayanya ngebet sama ShikaTema yang membuat saya rindu berat sama fandom animanga, saya jadikan FF ini seperti ini /okeinikarnasayapemalas/….ShikaTema lovers apa kabarnya ya? Kkkk… saya berencana kembali menulis FF dari fandom animanga juga, tapi belum tau. Saya mudah berubah pikiran soalnya /sayalabill*taboked/… sepertinya juga sudah pada lupa sama saya TTOTT /emangkausiapacoba/…wokeh saya berhenti curhat.. senang bertemu kalian kembali hohoh… minta review boleh? kkkkk


End file.
